


First Date

by bellamouse16



Series: Kali - The Avengers' Newest Recruit [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, First Date, First Meet, Pancakes, deadpool x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali remembers the first time she met Deadpool while sitting on the ledge of a building.  If anyone had told her she'd end up dating the man in red and black spandex when she first met him, she would have just laughed in their face. She didn't even recognize him at first.  After their first meeting though, will Deadpool's fear of Kali seeing his face scare him off, or will Kali figure out a way to fend of his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first part of this series, it's totally fine. In fact, it's probably better to read this one before the next. Hope you enjoy! I love to read comments so feel free to leave any kinds of comments.

“Damn, please tell me we’re in Heaven.”  
“Do you seriously think we’d get into Heaven if we could die?”  
Kali glanced back to see a man clad in a black and red spandex suit. He was built amazingly but he was talking to himself. Kali had been relaxing on the top of a building with her legs dangling off the edge. All she wanted tonight was to relax. She’d just spent the last god know how many hours with her sister Shiklah in the underworld. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy her sister’s company, but she hated having to go to the underworld. Plus, the visit wasn’t meant to be all rainbows and unicorns. Their father wanted to use the time to reprimand Kali for almost anything he could think of. From her recently joining the Avengers to the fact that she might’ve done the most cliché super hero thing by helping a cat out of a tree. She wasn’t a superhero. She guessed one might be able to call her an anti-hero. She mostly helped the Avengers out but she was never one for the whole, leave your enemy alive thing. She preferred to send them down for Shiklah to deal with. Her sister loved to torture the dead. Anyways, after the kind of day she had, she wanted to be alone. She didn’t want to deal with the man standing behind her talking to himself. Kali didn’t give him a reply, not that he’d asked a question. She only shifted back towards the edge of the building. For a second she thought he might have left until he plopped down next to her and let his legs hang off the building. He kicked them back and forth while turning towards her.  
“So who might you be? I’m Deadpool, at your service.”  
He stuck out his gloved hand and Kali sighed, reluctantly shaking it.  
“Kali.”  
“You look familiar. Have we met? Although we would have remembered you.”  
“Right, she does look a bit like Shiklah...”  
“You know my sister?”  
“See, I knew you looked familiar. Yep. We go way back. I’m always visiting. Can’t die though so just some short visits here and there.”  
Kali just sat there trying to digest this. Wait, was this the guy Shiklah said she should meet? Her sister had gone on and on about some guy she knew today. Something about how he was hilarious. Kali had never understood how he visited Shiklah considering one usually had to die to do that. It made a bit more sense now she guessed.  
“Wade, where’d you go? Oh… I didn’t see you there.”  
Kali glanced up to see Spiderman standing there now.  
“Nice to see you again.”  
Kali nodded. She always thought Spiderman was a sweetie. She was pretty sure he was the same Peter Parker who interned at Tony’s lab, but she figured it wasn’t her place to say.  
“Nice to see you again Spidey.”  
“Spidey! You two know each other?”  
Spiderman scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Uh, yeah Wade. She’s an Avenger.”  
“Since when!” Wade exclaimed while standing up.  
“I know; how would we have known. It’s not like Stark likes when we show up at his place…”  
Kali raised an eyebrow towards the man who she now knew was named Wade. She stood up and walked a bit towards Spiderman.  
“Well, it was nice seeing you again. Nice meeting you Wade,” Kali said while mentally giving up on her peaceful and quiet night.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you think I’d let you go that easily.”  
“Ugh, Wade. Please leave her be,” Peter groaned and put his head in his hands.  
Kali just stood there smirking at the masked man walking towards her.  
“Well?”  
She placed a hand on her hip. She might as well play along if she wasn’t going to get her quiet time. What did she have to lose? Her sister liked this man enough as a friend anyways.  
“Would you do me the honor of going to get chimichangas with me?”  
Kali could see Deadpool’s smile through his mask.  
“Alright, but I hope you know I don’t kiss guys who I haven’t seen their face.”  
Kali smirked as she saw his smile drop for a second. She turned on her heel to walk back towards the edge of the building.  
“Come on Wade! I don’t like to wait.”  
Kali looked back before leaping off the building. As she jumped she could hear him practically squeal.  
“Oh my god she’s doing a super hero landing! But she wants to see my face Spidey! What do I do?”  
“Well Shiklah’s seen your face right?”  
“Maybe…”  
“Then I doubt her sister will care. Besides, have you seen her?” Spiderman muttered the last part.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, Wade, you know she looks a bit different in the Underworld right? She just makes herself look like that to blend in.”  
“Huh, well look at you Spidey. All smart like that.”  
Wade wrapped his arms around Spiderman’s shoulders.  
“Whatever. Stop making her wait.”  
“You’ve got it Spidey!” He said as he leaped off the edge of the building. 

 

“Gosh Wade, those were amazing!” Kali exclaimed while the two walked side by side to where Kali was staying; which happened to be Stark Tower.  
Wade stayed uncharacteristically quiet during their walk. Part of him was totally freaking out. He knew what Spidey said was probably true, but he sure as hell wasn’t looking forward to Kali seeing him without a mask on. She was way too perfect. She was gorgeous, with her dark brown hair and dark eyes that looked like they were sparkling with something he just couldn’t place. Plus, she had such a small waist and the most amazing ass and hips Wade had ever seen. She was practically just five feet tall which Wade kinda loved. He knew she was by no means weak, but she looked as if he could break her with her height. They quickly reached Stark Tower. Kali stopped and looked up at Wade.  
“Well, do you wanna come in?” She said with one eyebrow lifted and a smirk playing on her lips.  
Over the time they had been eating, Kali could feel herself falling for the masked anti-hero sitting across from her. He was hilarious and didn’t think before he spoke most of the time. Sometime during their dinner, she had remembered hearing some of the Avengers talking about Deadpool and how crazy he was, but she came to her own conclusion that he was by no means as crazy as they all thought he was. She had heard his entire story and now she couldn’t wait to get him up to her apartment. She led Wade up to her room that happened to be in the same hall as all the other Avengers’ rooms were. Once she had closed the door behind them she looked at Wade, who looked a bit nervous. He sat down on her bed and Kali placed herself on his lap with her thighs on each side of his.  
“Wade, can you please take your mask off,” she whispered as they faced one another, faces barely an inch or two apart.  
Kali placed her hand to lift his mask when she felt his heart skip a beat for a second.  
“I think I know something that might help,” Kali said. “Do you wanna see what I see when I look in the mirror?”  
Kali didn’t care much about how she looked. She had grown up around her family like this but she put on a façade just so she wouldn’t scare any humans. Wade shook his head, as if seeing her would change anything. He was still freaked out about her seeing him. He couldn’t imagine her looking any worse. Suddenly Kali’s appearance changed just slightly in front of him. Her smooth skin changed to a gaunter and skeleton like complexion. Her nails were slightly longer, like an animal. Her hair thickened slightly and looked a bit like a lion’s mane, minus the coloring being so dark. To anyone else, she might have given them a heart attack, but to Wade she was still just as beautiful.  
“I don’t see how that helps me,” he joked. But then he continued in a more serious voice. “Your still just as gorgeous as you were before.”  
Kali smiled and blushed. Her hand that was on the edge of Wade’s mask expectantly lifted it off of his face and for a second his eyes went wide in shock.  
“Please, Wade. You think that’s bad, you should see some of my family in the Underworld.”  
And with that, Kali pressed her lips against Wade’s and felt his shoulder’s go slack for a second.  
“I hope you know I’m not going to go easy on you.”  
Kali winked.  
“Please, who would want that,” Wade said as Kali pushed him down with a slight giggle. 

 

The next morning, Wade was still asleep when Kali finished waking all the Avengers up and strolled into the kitchen where they were all waiting.  
“So who’s the lucky guy?” Stark questioned the second Kali stepped into the kitchen.  
“My god Tony, let the girl sit first before you start questioning her.” Natasha exclaimed from where she was lounging on the sofa.  
Steve placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kali as she was about to open her mouth to answer when she saw everyone stop talking and felt a pair of arms wrap around her.  
“Oh, I love pancakes!”  
“Deadpool! Are you kidding me?” Tony exclaimed.  
Kali just giggled as everyone looked at her with total shock. She placed a kiss on his lips as he sat next to her and started digging into his own plate.  
“Of course Stark. Who else could keep up with an immortal,” she said with a wink.


End file.
